In the installation of resilient floor covering, wall to wall, it is always very desirable that the cut edges of the resilient flooring exactly and precisely abutt the walls leaving gaps of sufficient width to allow a neat fit with sufficient area for expansion caused by changing weather conditions.
Devices which will cut resilient flooring have been known in the prior art. Most of these devices are costly to construct and require a great deal of training before use. An inexperienced user may destroy the flooring by making a faulty cut, as initial errors are irreversable.